TMNT 2012: Next Generation
by Marialine
Summary: Crossover with 2k3. Battle Nexus is up again but there are 4 new warriors battling and more enemies rising to end the life of the Daimyo and his son. Will the 2k3 turtles, 2k3 Usagi, and 2k3 Splinter be able to stop them? Or will some familiar faces intervene?
1. Poll

**_Hey, guys! Just need to know_**

 ** _whether couples are…_**

 ** _Normal?_**

 ** _Yaoi?_**

 ** _That's all! Bye!_**

 ** _-Maria_**


	2. Poll Results!

**_Poll Results!_**

 ** _Yaoi couples it is! Stay tuned!_**

 ** _-Maria_**


	3. Odd Nightmare, New Warriors

_**Chapter 1- Odd Nightmare, New Warriors**_

 **A/N Okay, here are how I'm going to call the 2k3 characters;**

 **2k3 Leonardo- Leonardo (Leo as a nickname if not crossover w/ 2k12 yet)**

 **2k3 Raphael- Raphael (Raph as a nickname if not crossover w/ 2k12 yet)**

 **2k3 Donatello- Don**

 **2k3 Michelangelo- Mike**

 **2k3 Miyamoto Usagi- Usagi (2k3 Usagi when crossover w/ 2k12)**

 **2k3 Splinter- Splinter**

 **Let's begin! For now, not going on a crossover w/ the 2k12 yet so I will use thou nicknames of the 2k3.**

 **Also, for the next generation, the couples are mixed. Bye! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Clash! Clash! Clash!_

 _Many blades were heard clashing and he fought with bravery, honor and no hesitation, gripping tightly to his twin katanas as he looked at his hooded enemies' eyes._

 _Leonardo was visiting the Battle Nexus and had just stepped in the Daimyo's palace when he was suddenly attacked by a group of hooded creatures. They were all ninjas, as far as he could tell but their weapons were all mixed with those of a samurai._

 _Anyway, Leo pushed back one of his opponents, sending the hooded ninja back before it took a fall._

 _" Ha! Take that!" he scoffed before blocking another pair of blades._

 _They were a pair of twin katanas that resembled his own yet their handles weren't blue but were gold with a bit of black._

 _As he defended himself from said blades, he noticed that his ocean blue eyes were staring straight at furious grey ones and that his foe had a green furry hand._

 _Green fur? he thought, confused at what he was seeing. How is that even possible? What kind of ninja creature am I dealing with?_

 _Since he was too busy thinking, he wasn't able to see another hooded creature with chocolate brown eyes and peach skin holding out a bo staff with dark brown rope wrapped around it's middle part standing behind him. The said foe tripped Leo over between his legs, causing the said turtle to fall over on his plastron. He looked up to see another hooded creature with midnight blue eyes and white skin holding out and pointing a katana with a black handle similar to his friend Usagi's._

 _" Who are you?!" he demanded, his hands moving towards his blades little by little._

 _" Your worst nightmare." the ninja replied before swinging the blade in it's hand towards the weak turtle._

 _Leo saw this coming but as he held out his katana to defend himself, it shattered into shards and the last thing he was able to do was scream for help as the ninja swung another blade towards him._

* * *

" HEEEEELP!"

Leonardo's eyes widened as he jolt awake and sat up on his bed with him breathing heavily. Cold sweat went down from his head as he kept on panting for air.

Whatever just happened, it was just a dream. A nightmare, nonetheless.

He wiped his sweat off and placed a hand on his chest to help his breathing go back in a steady pace.

 _What was that?_ he asked in his thoughts. _Was that all a dream or a warning? Who were those guys that I fought? Were they real or just an illusion?_

Leo sighed in defeat and turned over to the digital clock on the desk near his bed.

5:30AM.

He sighed, knowing that he was 30 minutes late from his usual wake-up call. He got up from his bed and placed on his mask before heading out of his room and down into the dojo then he began to train, his train of thoughts focusing on what he dreamt about.

 _Who were those ninjas? Were they really going to fight him? Why fight in the Daimyo's palace?_

Suddenly, a terrible thought sent a chill down his spine.

 _Will it intervene with me and my family's visit to the Battle Nexus for the championship?_

After a few minutes of training, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his head then he walked out of the dojo and went to the kitchen. He had been training for 15 minutes already so he wasn't surprised to see his little brother almost finished making breakfast.

Michelangelo whistled a happy tone as he cooked pancakes with French toast and orange juice while making green tea for his big blue clad responsible brother and brewed coffee for his genius purple clad brother. He was about to take out the last of the pancakes from the pan when he saw his big brother from the corner of his eyes.

" Hey, Leo!" he greeted with a smile and a wave using his free hand but he didn't turn." What's up?!"

" Oh, hey, Mike," Leo greeted back but in a blunt tone as he sat down on his seat and looked down as he drank his tea.

Mike got concerned on his tone so he placed the cooked pancake on the nearby plate, turned off the stove and turned around.

" Um, hello! I asked what's up! Where's my answer?!"

Leo looked up at his little brother and sighed.

" Oh, right. Sorry,"

Mike shook his head and grabbed the plate of pancakes then he made his way to the table, placed the plate down next to the plate of French toast and sat next to his big brother.

" Hey, you okay?" he asked.

" Well, not really," Leo replied with a sad sigh." I kinda had a nightmare,"

Mike was taken back." Woah, seriously? That's new. What's it about, dude?"

" I-I-I'm not sure. I have no idea,"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, in my nightmare, I-I was attacked by a group of ninjas in the Daimyo's palace. They defeated me and were about to finish me off when I woke up,"

Mike blinked at his responsible blue clad brother.

" Woah. So, it had something to do with our visit to the Battle Nexus for the championship?"

Leo sighed again and nodded.

" Afraid so. Now, I'm fearing that those ninjas are real and that they're going to do something bad to us and our friends,"

" Yikes, bro. Are we gonna tell the others about this?"

Leo shook his head." No, we can't tell them. Not yet, at least. We can't let them worry over something that we don't know that exists. We have to make sure first. Can I count on you to help me?"

Mike smiled firmly and nodded, doing a salute. Leo smiled back then they ate their breakfast ahead of their brothers.

* * *

Splinter stood by the lair entrance, waiting for his sons, who were in their rooms to get theirselves ready.

It was already starting to get dark and the five of them had to get a portal open to the Battle Nexus before it got late. They've been training for the whole day just for the championship and now, it was almost late so they had to get going before the contest started.

Anyway, after a few minutes, the four turtles finally joined their father at the door then they went on their way to an alley way up on the surface. Splinter drew out the portal and chanted a chant, letting a water-like portal open in front of their eyes. They entered it and were soon transported to a place filled with plants near a huge palace.

Raphael took a deep breath and said," Aah, its good to be back in the Battle Nexus,"

" Yeah," Donatello agreed, nodding.

Leo and Mike nodded with him but looked at each other with slight worry as they all walked to the market place. As they did, the oldest and the youngest had an idea for their investigation.

" Hey, guys," Leo called out to the rest of their family." me and Mike are gonna find Usagi. He said that he's gonna join that championship again so we're just going to try to find him,"

" Wait, why is Mike comin' with ya, Fearless?" Raph asked, getting suspicious." I'm pretty sure dat ya want ta have a secretive an' private conva'sation wit' ya'r rabbit friend,"

" Cause I really want to explore the place, Raph!" Mike pretended to whine like he was dead serious that he was bored as hell." I won't do anything to disturb him and Usagi's little conversation! I just wanna roam around, bruh!"

Don was about to say something when their father spoke up.

" Well, alright," Splinter told them with a solemn nod." Just be careful and hurry. The championship will start soon,"

Both blue-masked brother and orange-masked brother nodded in understanding before running off while the rest went to the palace.

 _Hmm, that was odd._ Raph thought suspiciously, watching his big brother and his little brother ran off on their own. _Leo neva' brings Mike over when he wants ta have a talk wit' Usagi. Somethin' ain't right…_

* * *

" Phew! That was close!" Mike said, sighing in relief.

" Too close," Leo pointed out as they kept on walking." Good acting, by the way,"

" Sure thing, bruh! Anything to get this investigation started and over!"

" Come on! We really do need to find, Usagi. Maybe he can tell us if there are some new warriors coming to join and compete in the Battle Nexus Championship,"

Mike nodded. Well, at least took them a short while to find their ronin friend. Miyamoto Usagi was in a small sushi restaurant, eating some sushi when he spotted two of his kame friends. He finished his food and paid for it before walking towards the two.

" Greetings, Leonardo-san and Michelangelo-san," Usagi greeted with a smile." You are here quite early, my friends,"

" Hey, Usagi," Leo greeted back but sounding solemn." We're here to see you early for a reason,"

" And what is that?"

" We were wondering if there were any new warriors joining the Battle Nexus Championship," Mike told him, sounding as serious as his big brother.

Usagi thought for a while before responding." Hmm, why yes, there are new warriors. There are 4 new warriors that had recently entered the competition. 2 male ninjas and 2 female kunoichi. They are at that small restaurant that sells food like those of your dimension. Why do you ask?"

" Well," Leo explained." last night, I had a nightmare that there were these ninjas who attacked me in the Daimyo's palace. At first, I thought that it was a simple dream with the warriors as illusions but soon, I got worried. What if those ninjas interfere with the Battle Nexus Championship? And what if they attack the Daimyo? So, me and Mike planned to investigate,"

" Hmm, I see. I have not met these new warriors entirely but let us make sure they will not cause any trouble for us or the Daimyo,"

The turtle brothers nodded then they followed their ronin friend to the said restaurant. There they saw four unusual warriors, eating and talking to each other in a tongue that Usagi couldn't understand but Leo and Mike could. They knew what language it was.

English from their dimension, meaning these warriors from their world, not anywhere else.

Mike was the one who found out this immediately after the female turtle-pug dog with brown turtle skin, long coal black hair, baby blue eyes and orange ninja suit with black pants said something that he loved to say to his friends and brothers;

The word ' _dude_ '.

Leo found after his little brother pointed it out but felt like there was something familiar with 2 of the warriors so he decided that they should go and say hi. Usagi went ahead to start them off.

" Greetings to you all, my fellow warriors," he called out, attracting the attention of the four.

They finished their meal, stood up and walked towards the samurai and the 2 ninjas. The male turtle-rabbit with green fur, grey eyes, blue mask, dark blue kimono, and brown pants seemed to look like the eldest as he looked over the 3 and smiled.

" Hello there," he greeted, holding out one of his hands." My name is Miyamoto-Hamato Ichiro but you can call me Hiro,"

Leo felt like he'd seen that green paw and grey eyes before but he didn't want to be rude with silence so he shook the hand and replied.

" It's a great honor to meet you, Ichiro," he greeted back." My name is Leonardo but you can just call me Leo. This is my little brother Michelangelo or Mike and this is our friend Miyamoto Usagi or Usagi. We're ninja turtles and our friend here's a samurai rabbit,"

" Ninjas? Samurais? Cool. My dad's a samurai and my mom's a ninja so I have no idea what to be in when I grow up,"

Hiro started laughing and they all joined in. Leo faked out his laughter so it could hide his suspicions as the warrior in blue began to speak all over again.

" Anyway," Hiro started." These are my younger cousins; the female turtle here with dark green turtle skin, green eyes, scarlet ninja suit with dark brown pants, and red mask is called Hamato Naoko, the male turtle-human here with peach turtle skin, short coal black hair, chocolate brown eyes, purple kimono, grey pants, and purple mask is called Jones-Hamato Shinto, while this young female turtle-pug dog with brown turtle skin, long coal black hair, baby blue eyes, golden mask and orange ninja suit with black pants is my youngest cousin; Hamato Kaiya,"

" Hey there," Shinto greeted with a slight wave." You can call me Hint,"

" Sup, warriors," Naoko rolled her eyes and flipped her mask as if it was her hair." You can call me Nak,"

" And you can call me Iya!" Kaiya cried out in excitement as she got Mike's hand and shook it as quickly as she can." Hi there! It's great to meet you all!"

" Um…it's, uh…great to meet you too, um, Iya," Mike felt that the young ninja's enthusiasm was too much, even for him.

" It is truly an honor for us to welcome you and your cousins to the Battle Nexus, Ichiro," Usagi said with a smile." It is also an honor for you to join us for the championship for great and honorable warriors,"

" The honor is mine, Usagi," Hiro bowed." You know, our grandfather used to come to the Battle Nexus any time he could to visit the Daimyo and his son. Well, at least he used to,"

Hiro's expression suddenly turned dark as he looked down, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

" Why? What happened?" Leo asked, placing a hand on the young warrior's shoulder.

" He stayed here for a month to help the Daimyo defend the Battle Nexus from creatures that wanted to take over this place," Hiro coldly replied, his voice sounding very hoarse.

 _Hmm, the war for the safety of the Battle Nexus?_ Usagi thought in his mind as he listened. _I wonder who is his grandfather. I was there at the battle so I must know the creature he refers to._

" After that month," the young warrior continued." I found a portal to this world and found him bleeding his life out. I tried to cry out for help but no one came. Not even the Daimyo…"

He slightly turned and glared at the 3 warriors. Leo's eyes widened when he saw the grey eyes filled with fury so he took back his hand and sighed.

" Hiro, I'm sorry for what happened to you grandfather," he told him in the most reassuring voice that he can let out.

Hiro's eyes soften then his lips curled up into a smile so toxic that it made Usagi's fur stand and it also sent a shiver down the shells of both Leo and Mike.

" But then, those events are all in the past now," the turtle-rabbit pointed out, looking up at his 3 new friends." I was 10 years old when that happened. Now, we just want is to win the Battle Nexus Championship and regain the honor of our grandfather since we found out that he had won the contest a couple of times,"

" So true," Nak agreed, nodding.

" Our parents know what happened to grandpa," Hint said." so they know where we are,"

" Yeah!" Iya twirled her axe around happily." We are so gonna win the Battle Nexus Championship!"

The four cousins laughed and happily cheered as they walked ahead out of the restaurant and onto the paths. Usagi, Leo and Mike looked at each other worriedly while they walked behind the four.

" They do seem to act quite strange," the ronin pointed out, rubbing his chin." They act as if they hide something,"

" Yeah," the ninja in blue agreed with suspicion." Honestly, Hiro and Hint kinda looks familiar for me, as if I've seen them before,"

" What do you mean, Leo?" the ninja in orange asked.

" I feel like they're 2 of the warriors that attacked me in my nightmare last night,"

" Hmm," Usagi thought." that would mean that your nightmare is true and a warning for us to be careful,"

" Wait, what about the others, dudes?" Mike wondered." What if they get hurt?"

" Hmm, you have a point there, Mike, but just, not yet," Leo told his little brother." We don't have enough proof yet so we can't prove what they're about to do. We have to keep investigating until we've found them guilty,"

Mike felt discouraged but still nodded in understanding then they all ran to catch up with the younger warriors.


	4. A Secret?

_**Chapter 2- A Secret?**_

 **A/N So, is it good so far?**

* * *

From somewhere near the Battle Nexus market place, a portal opened and out came a young female turtle-pug dog with olive green fur, short coal black hair and light green eyes. She wore an orange shirt and orange skirt with black shoes and a brown hoodie that covered her face. She looked around to see herself in the middle of a huge forest.

" _Naku_. (oh no)." she said worriedly in a voice so soft that it sounded like a whisper." _Sa tingin ko, nawawala ako_. (I think I'm lost)."

Her eyes lit up when she suddenly got a sniff of something divine from a nearby distance. She turned around to see a group of stalls, selling delicious-smelling food so she ran to it immediately.

* * *

Ichiro, Naoko, Shinto, Kaiya, Usagi, Leonardo, and Michelangelo were all heading towards the exit of the market place when something yummy caught their noses.

" Mm~" Mike took another sniff of the scent." What is that wonderful smell?!"

" And where is it coming from?!" Iya cried out, enthusiastic as usual.

Usagi took a sniff and pointed to a food stall, saying," From there!"

The food stall was selling burgers, hotdogs and sandwiches of all kind and the taste of the food was so good that there was a long line ahead of them.

" Aw, man!" Mike groaned in frustration." How are we suppose to get there now?!"

" Short answer; we don't," Leo said, his voice solemn." We have to get to the palace before the Battle Nexus Championship starts,"

" Aww, what?!" Iya began to complain." Why?!"

" Iya, Leonardo is right," Hiro told her in a voice to match the older kame's tone." We have to get to the palace right now. And nothing should be in our way so you have to stay focus an—"

" _Kuya_ Hiro! _Kuya_ Hint! _Ate_ Nak! _Ate_ Iya!"

The four cousins turned to see the young hooded turtle-pug female run to them with a basket full of burgers, hotdogs and sandwiches while holding a pitcher of orange juice on her other hand. She ran over to Iya, placed down her stuff and gave the said girl a hug.

" _Na miss ko kayong lahat na sobrang-sobra_. (I've missed you all so much)." she added.

" Aya, what did we tell you about language?!" Nak scolded, scaring the little girl a lot." Japanese and Tagalog can only be used at home! Not outside! Talk English!"

" Sorry, _Ate_ Nak," the young child apologized as she clutched tightly to one of her sister's leg." I forgot about that rule,"

Nak rolled her eyes, earning a painful nudge on the stomach from Hint, who glared at her afterwards.

" Oh calm down, _Ate_ ," Iya told her older cousin off, picking up the young child to carry her." Little Aya doesn't always remember the rules!"

" You know this kid?" Leo asked the eldest cousin.

" Yep," Hiro nodded as he gave the young one a noogie." This little cute turtle-pug dog is Hamato Ayano or we call her Aya,"

" Hello!" Ayano greeted with a wave to the three.

" Aya, this is Leonardo or Leo, Michelangelo or Mike, and Miyamoto Usagi or Usagi," Hint told her as he pointed to each of them.

" They're participating in the Battle Nexus, like us!" Iya added with her enthusiasm.

" Um, what language did she speak when we first met her?" Usagi asked them.

" She was speaking in the Filipino language," Nak replied." It is a language taught to us by our Auntie Maria,"

" _Ate_ Iya, _Ate_ Nak, _Kuya_ Hiro, _Kuya_ Hint," Aya spoke up." I have a question; why are you participating in the Battle Nexus? What is there to participate in?"

" Aya doesn't know?" Mike asked in confusion.

" Of course she doesn't," Hint groaned, thinking how dumb the turtle was." She's only 5 years old, for turtle's sake!"

" Also, Aya," Hiro explained to his little cousin." we're participating in the Battle Nexus Championship,"

" Why?" Aya asked slowly.

" Well," Iya started." we need to participate to gain grandpa's honor since he was the winner of the championship a couple of times,"

" Woah! Really?!"

" Yep! Also, we need to—"

Nak placed both her hands around her younger cousin's mouth with a glare and a cough.

" Um, cous," she cleared out as if she was trying to make the younger girl remember." that other reason if a little secret we're keeping until the end of the championship!"

" Yeah, Kaiya," Hiro narrowed his eyes at her." It's a little surprise for the Daimyo, Ue-Sama and possibly for them,"

He rolled his eyes at Leo, Mike and Usagi, who all had suspicious thoughts and faces as Iya nodded in understanding and placed her little sister down.

" Oops, sorry," she said." Aya, why won't you watch me and our cousins fight from the sidelines?"

" Um…okay!" Aya got enthusiastic again.

Iya held her hand as the five of them walked towards the palace of the Daimyo again so that they can get to the championship on time.

" Hey, guys," Mike whispered to his brother and his friend." is it just me or are those four hiding something so secretive that even their own young cousin doesn't know all about it,"

" Yeah, you're right," Leo noticed the same thing." If Ayano doesn't know about it since she's too young then what they're plotting is really big,"

" We must uncover their plan before it is too late," Usagi said and the two turtles gave a nod before they all ran to catch up with the five young warriors.


	5. The True Plot

_**Chapter 3- The True Plot**_

 **A/N Well, time for more next generation! Also, for the 2012 dimension, the text would be in italics while the 2003 will be in normal.**

* * *

 _" Come on, Taro!" Miyamoto-Hamato Andrea, a female turtle-tigress with green turtle skin with black tiger stripes, short orange fur-like hair, midnight blue tiger eyes/gold eyes and blue ninja suit with black pants, pressured one of her cousins." We have to get going before Hiro scolds at us!"_

 _You see, the cousins were all in the lab since their were all going to follow Hiro and his team in the Battle Nexus. They needed to do the plan and mission given to them after making sure Aya was safe since they found out that the young child accidentally got teleported to the nexus._

 _" I'm hurrying up, Andy!" Hamato Taro, a male turtle-frog with lime green turtle skin, black eyes, white kimono, and black pants, ran to his older cousins." It's not that easy finding and placing on my kimono, you know!"_

 _" Just hurry up, you little slow amphibian," Miyamoto-Hamato Sachi, a female turtle-rabbit with white turtle skin, midnight blue eyes and icy blue ninja suit with black pants, rolled her eyes._

 _" Look, Taro," Hamato Nihongi, a male turtle with dark green turtle skin, emerald green eyes, scarlet kimono, and brown pants and the twin brother of Naoko, talked in a slow way as if he was speaking to a young child." I know how hard it is to find your kimono, since I had to smash my closet before finding mine, but you still need to have double time!"_

 _" Oh come on! Give him a little break, Niho," Hamato Gasai, a female turtle-frog with green frog skin, black eyes and white ninja suit with black pants and the twin sister of Taro, defended her brother._

 _" I agree," Hamato Najimi, a female turtle-frog with lime green frog skin, baby blue eyes and pink ninja suit with brown pants, nodded with a serious expression." I mean, yes, he should have had double time but it's not always his fault that he's late, right?"_

 _" To be honest, most of the time, yes, it is," Jones-Hamato Akira, a female turtle-monkey with pale green turtle skin, long chocolate brown fur-like hair, gold eyes, and lavender ninja suit with grey pants, pointed out._

 _" But not all the time, Ara," Hamato Shiroe, a male turtle-frog with green turtle skin, baby blue eyes, pink kimono, and brown pants and the twin brother of Najimi, said to correct his older cousin." There are times that it's our older siblings, especially the wolf triplets,"_

 _" Hey!" Hamato Tsubaki, a male turtle-wolf with lime green fur, short coal black hair, baby blue eyes, grey kimono, and brown pants, complained." What did we ever do to you?!"_

 _" Yeah!" Hamato Natsuko, a female turtle-wolf with lime green turtle skin, long coal black fur-like hair, gold eyes, and grey kimono with brown pants and the only triplet sister, agreed." Why include us in all this?!"_

 _" It's probably because it takes you more than a forever to brush you fur, Baki," Hamato Taichi, a male turtle-wolf with grey turtle skin, short coal black fur-like hair, baby blue wolf eyes, golden kimono, and brown pants and also the youngest triplet, told them." and it's also because you take 7 hours to brush your hair, Suko!"_

 _" It's not just them, Tai," Hamato Aishi, a female turtle demon with red demon dragon skin, demon dragon ears, baby blue demon eyes, and golden ninja suit with brown pants, groaned at her older brother's words._

 _" Yeah, Tai. Ash is right," Hamato Tatsuo, a male turtle-demon dragon with red turtle skin, demon dragon spikes, baby blue eyes, brown kimono, and black pants and the only boy triplet in the demon dragons, agreed with a nod." You do the same thing too,"_

 _" Since when?" Tai got confused._

 _" Since ever, brother!" Hamato Midori, a female turtle-demon dragon with lime green turtle skin, demon dragon ears, gold demon dragon eyes, and brown ninja suit with black pants and the triplet eldest, replied with a giggle._

 _" Actually, we also cause delay at some points," Hamato Yoshiko, a female turtle-alligator with dark green alligator skin, baby blue alligator eyes and yellow ninja suit with black pants, admitted, her face turning red._

 _" Really, Shiko?" Hamato Kousuke, a male turtle-fish with dark green turtle skin, yellow eyes, black kimono, and brown pants, asked._

 _" What do you mean?" Hamato Yuri, a female turtle-fish with red fish skin, emerald green eyes and black ninja suit with brown pants, questioned._

 _" Well," Hamato Hiroyuki, a male turtle-alligator with lime green turtle skin, green eyes, yellow kimono, and black pants and the younger quadruplet brother of Shiko, also got embarrassed at the fact pointed out." sometimes, we are lazy to move,"_

 _" And/or we just want to be left alone," Hamato Igarashi, a male turtle-alligator with dark green turtle skin, green alligator eyes, dark yellow kimono, and black pants and the younger quadruplet brother of both Shiko and Yuki, added lazily." Alligators love to be alone often,"_

 _" But the four of you guys are half turtles too!" Hamato Kojiki, a male turtle with dark green turtle skin, jade green eyes, red kimono, and brown pants, cried out._

 _" True, Koji, but we mostly have our alligator instincts," Hamato Yuno, a female turtle-alligator with lime green alligator skin, baby blue eyes and dark yellow ninja suit with black pants and the youngest alligator quadruplets, explained._

 _" And at times, our major delays are our fault," Hamato Hikaru, a female turtle-salamandrian with lime green turtle skin, long salamandrian tail, golden eyes, dark blue ninja suit with grey pants, also admitted._

 _" Yeah," Hamato Genji, a male turtle-salamandrian w/ midnight blue salamandrian skin, long salamandrian tail, baby blue salamandrian eyes, dark blue kimono, and grey eyes and the younger quadruplet brother of Aru, sulked." Sad but true,"_

 _" Our salamandrian training gets in our way of focusing what to do next," Hamato Osana, a female turtle-salamandrian with midnight blue turtle skin, short salamandrian tail, gold salamandrian eyes, and fuchsia ninja suit with grey pants and the younger quadruplet sister of Aru and Ji, told their cousins._

 _" Why is that?" Sachi asked._

 _" Well, Sac," Hamato Naruto, a male male turtle-salamandrian with lime green salamandrian skin, short salamandrian tail, baby blue eyes, fuchsia kimono, and grey pants and the youngest of the salamandrian quadruplets, replied," our training is more intense than yours combined! Besides, we—"_

 _" Um, hello!" Jones-Hamato Hirohito, a male turtle-monkey with light brown turtle skin, short chocolate brown fur-like hair, reddish-brown eyes, lavender kimono, and grey pants and the twin brother of Ara, called out to his busy cousins." At least you have no idea, we are suppose to go to the Battle Nexus to do the plan!"_

 _" And I've already got the portal ready and set!" Jones-Hamato Umeko, a female turtle human with pale green turtle skin, long coal black hair, reddish-brown eyes, and purple ninja suit with grey pants, shouted, pointing to a water-like portal beside her._

 _" Oh, right," Andy coughed." All we need to wait for Nori and we're ready to go!"_

 _" Wait, where is Kuya Nori?" Iga asked, looking around._

 _" Getting permission from Mom, Dad and uncles," Dori replied to her younger brother._

 _A few minutes later, Hamato Hironori, a male turtle-pug dog with lime green dog fur, short coal black hair, yellow eyes, orange kimono, and black pants and the twin brother of Iya, came to the lab with his father, Kintaro-Sama (a grown-up version) and his mother, Hamato Michelangelo._

 _" Hey, guys!" Nori greeted his team with a wave and smile." I've spoken to Mom and Dad and they said that we can go!"_

 _" But with a condition," Kintaro told them solemnly." If there is anything bad that will happen, contact us immediately,"_

 _" And keep little Aya from getting hurt," Mikey pleaded." She's just a little girl with having no idea on what's going on,"_

 _" Don't worry, Uncle," Andy reassured her uncle." We won't let anything happen to Aya,"_

 _" Besides," Yuri bragged." we've got everything under control! We won't have any trouble or need any help whatsoever!"_

 _Nori kissed his parents goodbye then they all went in the portal._

 _" I hope they'll be safe," Mikey said worriedly._

 _Kintaro smiled and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist then he told him," Don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure they can all take care of theirselves,"_

 _Mikey chuckled with a smile and then placed his head on his love's shoulder._

 _" I hope so…"_

* * *

The Battle Nexus Championship had started and Hiro, Nak, Hint, and Iya joined Usagi, Leo, Raph, Don, Mike, and Splinter out on the battle field while Aya ate her food and drank her drink as she sat on the sidelines, cheering for her older cousins and older sister so they could have the strength to win the championship. The eldest terrapin and his little brother, along with their rabbit friend, left out their suspicions about the four cousins so they can focus on trying to win the championship. So far, Raph and Don got their butts kicked so they had no choice but to watch in the sidelines after the break. At that time, their brothers and friend wanted to introduce them and their father to the 5 newbies.

" Guys, these four teenagers are the new warriors that joined the championship," Leo said." This is Miyamoto-Hamato Ishiro, Hamato Naoko, Jones-Hamato Shinto, and Hamato Kaiya. This young child, on the other hand, is Ayano, Ishiro, Naoko and Shinto's young cousin and Kaiya's little sister,"

For every person he introduced, Don, Raph and Splinter shook each warrior's hand. For Aya, on the other hand, gave the 3 a huge hug.

" It's nice to meet you all," Hiro told them, smiling sweetly." I just can't believe we're finally battling in the championship and befriending a few warriors,"

" Yeah," Nak agreed." It's a dream come true!"

Raph returned Hiro's smile before turning to his big brother and his little brother with a stern face then he grabbed each of their arms with full strength.

" Hey, hey!" Mike felt the pain in his older brother's grip.

" Raphael!" Leo growled, glaring at his younger brother." What is this even for?!"

" We are talkin'." Raph replied in an annoyed voice." Right now."

The two sighed and groaned in defeat as their red-masked brother dragged them off in another part of the castle. Usagi wanted to follow but knew that it was a talk that only included the brothers so he just shrugged it off and walked away from the group to seem like he wanted to explore the castle but his real intentions were to warn Daimyo and his son about the upcoming danger ahead of them.

What he didn't know was that a pair of eyes were watching him from nearby…

* * *

" Daimyo," Usagi knelt before the almighty creature." I have news,"

" Well, hello, my dear old friend Usagi," the Daimyo turned to the ronin with his son." What news do you speak off?"

" Daimyo, I fear that there is danger coming that will result to you and your son's death,"

" But, who would do such a thing?"

" Leonardo, Michelangelo-san and I suspect that there are warriors in the Battle Nexus Championship planning your demise,"

" How can you say?"

" Leonardo had a nightmare about fighting hooded ninjas in your palace and when we met the new warriors, Ishiro, Naoko, Shinto, and Kaiya, their reason for entering the championship was very…strange,"

" How strange, Usagi-san?"

" Well, Ishiro explained that they wanted to honor their grandfather for he entered and won the Battle Nexus Championship but after that, he explained that their grandfather got killed in the war to protect the Battle Nexus from those who want to invade it and that is why they wanted to join,"

" I do not see the problem there,"

" After Ishiro seemed very angry that their grandfather had died, he changed his mood quite quickly and then he smiled at us as if he had planned something for his revenge,"

The Daimyo looked concern and nodded in understanding.

" I see. We will put an investigation to that. Thank you for informing me, Usagi-san,"

" My honor, Daimyo,"

Usagi bowed and walked away, still not knowing the pair of eyes following his every move…

* * *

" What?!" Hiro cried out." What do you mean the Daimyo's getting suspicious?!"

" I mean, he's starting to know about all you plans," Andy, wearing a black hood, told her older half-brother.

" How?! We haven't even personally met yet!"

" It's Miyamoto Usagi!" Sac, who was also in a black hood, accused angrily." He went to the palace and told the Daimyo about his, Leo's and Mike's suspicions on you and your team,"

" Ugh!" Hiro pulled on his rabbit ears." That little bunny rabbit! We need to be rid of him! Now!"

" Oh, don't worry about that scoundrel, Hiro," Andy grinned as she took out her sword." I'll take care of that ronin once and for all,"

" Don't kill him!" Sac opposed all of a sudden." We still need him, his Feudal Japan friends, the ninja turtles, and that rat master to give some fear to the Daimyo!"

" That's right," Hiro nodded." If we have them, we'll be able to threaten the Daimyo to hand over the war staff to us!"

" And once Midori binds the magic of the war staff and the magic of the demon ruby, we will have our vengeance and will be totally unstoppable!" Andy finished with an evil laugh.

Her half-siblings joined in on her laughs of wickedness and they did it for a couple of minutes until they heard a gasp. They froze then turned to see their ronin rabbit foe looking at them with wide eyes and behind a wall.

While the 3 were talking, Usagi overheard them and was so curious that he hid behind a nearby wall to spy on them. When he clearly heard what they were plotting, he was so shocked that he couldn't help a gasp.

" Andrea, Sachi, get him!" Hiro ordered and the two females pounced to attack.

Usagi got away from them but just as he was about to run off to warn the Daimyo and his son, chains suddenly levitated and wrapped around him, binding him tightly and making him fall. He looked up to see Ara looking down at him with an evil grin.

" Well, looks like a caught a little rabbit this time," she chuckled as she levitated his body so his face was staring at her angrily.

" Who are you?!" Usagi demanded, gritting his teeth as the cousins all gathered.

" Your worst nightmare," Sac gave a little toxic smile before placing a piece of cloth on his face.

He struggled before the chemical knocked him out cold. Ara, Sac and Andy took dragged him down an underground tunnel while Hiro ran back to the competition to make sure no one else gained suspicion.


End file.
